


Best Quality

by Queen_Preferences



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Quality, Cute, Drama, Fluffy, Gay, Love, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Seungkwan runs everything, Seventeen - Freeform, Slash, cockblock, verkwan, vernon is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Vernon is a stupid boy but he's Seungkwan stupid boy.





	Best Quality

Title: Best Quality

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Seungkwan/Vernon

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Vernon is a stupid boy but he's Seungkwan stupid boy.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

" **What. Did. You. Just. Say**." Seungkwan hissed.

Vernon stopped laughing the moment he heard the seriousness in his boyfriend's voice. Vernon immediately went into panic mode, "I didn’t mean it like that!” but Seungkwan already disappeared into the room.

Vernon groaned as he heard the door lock to their shared dorm room. He never meant to offend Seungkwan, it was just a joke.

Vernon turned around pleading look on his face his hyungs and mankae ignored it. "What do I do?"

"Go apologize idiot!" Jihoon hissed shoving Vernonia towards the door.

* * *

"Seungkwan, you know I didn't mean it like that.”

“..."

"Seungkwan please just let me explain." Vernon pleaded leaning against the wall.

"Explain what that I'm low quality!" Seungkwan yelled through the door.

“Just leave me alone.” Seungkwan said but this time his voice was softer and lower. Vernon narrowed his eyes as he stepped back before kicking the door open making everyone jump.

"VERNON!" Seungkwan and Seungcheol shouted but Vernon silenced them both with a look. Vernon slammed the door shut before himself as he stalked towards his boyfriend. Vernon captures Seungkwan hand before the other boy can leave his spot from in front of him, keeping his grip firm but not tight.

"Let me explain please?" Vernon asks carefully pulling Seungkwan closer to him. The singer rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempts to get up or move away.

"Seungkwan, you know I say a lot of dumb things that I don't mean. I was just joking around and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with it.” Vernon said squeezing Seungkwan's hand softly.

"It was a stupid joke. Everyone knows I have the best quality English even Joshua - hyung." Seungkwan muttered shoving his face into Vernon's neck.

“Your right." Vernon agreed.

Vernon smiles softly when Seungkwan glances up at him through his red hair. Leaning down slightly Vernon pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Seungkwan inhales slowly, parting from Vernon's lips for just a moment to crawl closer, straddle his thighs.

"I'm sorry Vernonie." Seungkwan whispered as he moved in for another kiss.

"It's okay baby."

* * *

"BREAK IT UP!"

Vernon and Seungkwan jumped apart only Vernon's quick reflexes saved the other boy from htting the ground. Seungkwan whined in embarrassment shoving his face into Vernon's neck while the mixed boy glared at Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol."

"Keep it pg." Seungcheol stated sending both of his mankaes looks.


End file.
